Jack Frost x Reader
by Story Writer-In Books I Trust
Summary: Your day had was pretty much normal, well, except having Jack Frost appear in your room. Yeah not an original title but maybe I could get help on that...? Reviewers get virtual cookies
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my 1st attempt at a reader insert fic but I hope that it's ok~ Please tell me what you guys think, and I really hope that you like it!**

As you sat by the window, looking out at the newly fallen snow, you couldn't help but to admire its beauty, how it looked like someone had painted a picture with the snow and wind. It was amazing. You couldn't help but not just stare and admire it, not wanting the moment to end. But before you knew it, it was starting to get dark out and you remembered that you still had to do your homework and study for your stupid final exams that were happening for the next 2 days. You sighed and sat down at your desk, turning the radio up and getting to work. Soon, you had lost track of time, and when you looked again at the clock it was almost midnight. You sighed, knowing that everyone else had gone to sleep already, and turned the radio down a little so it wouldn't disturb the others as much. Not long after that, one of your favorite holiday songs came on and you couldn't help but to sing along to it.

"I really can't stay...I've got to go away...this evening has been so very nice...my mother will start to worry..."

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?" You heard someone sing the guy's part. You stopped and looked around but saw no one, so you continued to sing the song.

"So really I'd better scurry...well maybe just 1/2 a drink more."

"Put some records on while I pour~" You heard the voice again, so you got up and looked around again, but still seeing no one. After a bit you gave up trying to find who it was and sat down again and just kept going, letting them sing with you.

"I ought to say no, no, no..."

"Mind if I move in closer?" You felt the sensation of something against your arm as if they sat next to you. You looked over and still there was no one there, so you went back to looking at the computer screen.

"At least I'm gonna say that I tried."

"What's the sense in hurting my pride?" The voice sounded like it was next to you now too.

"I really can't stay..."

"Baby it's cold outside."

You looked over one final time and was surprised to see a boy about your age next to you with white hair, wearing a blue hoodie and brown pants. You forgot about the rest of the song and was too distracted by the cute guy sitting next to you in my room.

"Um...hi there..." You said.

"You can...you can see me?" He asked, looking at you with surprise but joy in his face.

"Well, of course I can. I mean, I'm talking to you, so I kinda have to be able to know you're there for that to happen."

"Wow...normally people aren't able to see me..."

"Really? Why is that?" You said to him.

"Well...people just don't believe in me, so they aren't able to see me. Usually little kids can, but people who are older then 13 usually aren't able to see me..."

"That's horrible..."

"Yeah..."

"Well, why can't they see you?"

"Um, you're probably not gonna believe me..."

"Try me."

"Ok...well, I'm Jack Frost."

Jack Frost...ok, so either this was a really psycho person, or they were serious and he was really him...well, he didn't seem like he was insane, so he probably was telling the truth. This is awesome. You actually have Jack Frost, who is really very attractive, sitting next to you in your room.

"Oh...that makes sense now. So, Jack, um, do you mind if I ask you something really quick?" You asked.

"Sure," he responded.

"Well, um...how did you get into my room?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, I heard you singing, and I kinda love that song, so I kinda just flew in through your window...sorry about that. That probably sounds really weird..."

"Yeah...it does a little bit...but...I guess that it's ok..." He smiled.

"Thanks. So, what might your name be?"

"I'm (y/n). It's nice to meet you Jack," You said with a slight smile on my face.

"Nice to meet you too," he said.

"So...you flew into my room? How the hell do you do that?" He smiled.

"I can show you if you want," he said as he held out his hand for you to take.

You were a bit nervous, since you had no idea who this guy was, but felt like you should be able to trust him, so you took his hand and he led you to the window which flew itself open.

"Hold on tight, ok?" You nodded, then he jumped out the window while still holding onto your hand and you two were flying.

You had to admit, it was pretty cool. But of course after about 10 minutes of being in the air with him your fear of heights kicked in and you grabbed onto him tighter, afraid that you would fall if you let go. He seemed to understand and landed in the park shortly after. You sat down, trying to catch your breath, and he sat down next to you, clearly looking worried.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah...sorry, I just don't usually like heights..."

"Don't apologize, it's ok. Really."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. After that you two kinda just sat around and talked while you tried to feel better. You didn't talk about much, just what you both liked to do for fun and stuff like that. A few hours had probably passed by the time you had run out of things to talk about. After that Jack offered to walk you home, and you graciously accepted. You started walking, not really talking but just enjoying each others company. You had never felt so comfortable around another person before, and it was nice. Once we reached your house he helped you get up to your room and then said that he had to leave.

"Do you have to leave?" You asked, not wanting him to go.

"Yeah, but I'll be back again soon, ok?" He said with a smile on his face.

"Ok..."

After that he gave you a slight kiss on your cheek and then he was gone. You touched your cheek, not sure how to react to what he gave me. Where he placed the kiss felt cold but warm at the same time, and you didn't know what to do. You decided to just let it go and get some rest. After all, you still did have finals tomorrow. So you got into bed, and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about Jack and beautiful snowflakes.

**Well yeah that's it for now! I'll have chapter 2 up soon but please tell me what you think! All criticism is appreciated~ Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gaahhhhh thank you guys so much for all the love! I really really appreciate it. And I wanna thank Mrs. Lilo Frost for pointing out that I wrote "me" instead of "you" at one point in chapter 1. I had originally written this in 1st person and I guess I missed that one when I was fixing it. Anyway, thanks for pointing that out to me! And now here's chapter 2~ Hope you enjoy!**

The next few days passed by quickly, and you had almost forgotten about the night that Jack Frost had come to visit you. The last bit of school work had totally taken up your mind that you hadn't had a chance to think about what had happened. But once the finals had finished, and you had some time to myself, your mind couldn't help but drift over and wonder if what had happened was actually real, or just something that you had made up to get away from thinking about your studies. But you really wanted to know if it was real, and hoped desperately that what had happened with him wasn't just a dream, so you decided to go find out. Everyone else was at work, so you didn't have to dodge past anyone to get outside. You went out, and walked back to the park where you had landed the other night and looked to see if anyone was there. No one was around, but you kept looking for him, hoping that he would show up.

"Jack? Are you here?" You asked, looking around for a sign of him. You didn't see anything. It was just an empty park in the middle of winter. Maybe it wasn't real...maybe it had just been a dream...you sighed and started to walk back home, the snow staring to fall again as you walked. Once you got inside, you put your stuff away and grabbed a snack on the way up to your room. As you opened the door, you were surprised to see Jack there, laying on your bed, and taking a nap. Huh...so it wasn't a dream after all...you wanted to wake him up just to make sure, but you didn't want to bother him either...so you just let him rest, sitting at your desk and starting to read a book. A little while later you heard him shift in the bed and looked over to see that he was just rolling over. You had a weird urge to just go over there and lay there with him, but that would be too weird...so instead, you just sat on the edge of the bed. He was so cute when he was sleeping...he looked so innocent and adorable...

Jack smiled in his sleep. The kind of smile someone gets when they're having a fun time or a good dream. He seemed really happy, and you could only wonder what he was dreaming about. As if he could hear your thoughts, he slowly opened his eyes and looked at you.

"Good morning," he said with a lazy smile.

"Hi Jack," You responded, a slight smile on my face. "Have a nice nap, in my bed?"

"Yep~ Your bed is really nice. I should sleep here more often."

That last comment made you blush. He chuckled.

"So when'd you get back?"

"Probably right after you fell asleep. When'd you get here?"

"Probably right after you left."

"Ah, ok. So, why'd you come here?"

"I told you that I would be back. So when I saw that you weren't totally obsessed with whatever you were doing I came to visit," Jack told me.

"Wait...how did you know that I've been studying? Have you been stalking me?"

"Maybe...but what does it matter? I'm just glad you're finally done with it. Now we can hang out more," he said with a grin on his face. You blushed again slightly.

_He's so cute...I can't believe that I have a crush on Jack Frost...I doubt that he likes me too...I'm sure that every girl that sees him completely falls for him... _You thought.

"So, what do you wanna do then?" You asked.

"Hm...how about a snowball fight?"

"Sure, that sounds like fun."

So you went outside with him and we had a snowball fight with the other kids that lived around here. You had to admit, it was a lot more fun then you were expecting it to be. We were all laughing and having fun and it was great. After a few hours though, the kids had to go in for dinner, so when they left you and Jack went to the park and continued to play. It was fun when you were able to hit Jack, which wasn't as much as you'd hoped. He got you a lot more then you got him, but you didn't really care. You kept playing and laughing until it was dark and we decided to take a break. You laid down in the snow next to Jack, still laughing and ignoring the fact that you were freezing and wet and it would probably be a better idea to go inside. Instead, you just laid there together, catching your breath and laughing at all the fun that you had with him.

"Man, that was amazing. We should do that more often," You said.

"Yeah, it's fun to do that with new people, but it does get a bit boring sometimes," he told you.

"I bet...well, we can always do other things for fun."

"Like what?"

"Well, I'm not sure right now. But I'm sure that I'd think of something after we rested." He chuckled.

"Alright. We should get back to your house. It's late," Jack said. You nodded, then got up and started walking back. It didn't take too long to get to the house, and Jack flew you up to your room. You grabbed some dry pajamas for yourself to change into.

"I'll be right back, ok? Don't go anywhere," You told him before walking into your bathroom and changing your clothes. When you got back, Jack was still there, looking at the laptop sitting on your desk with a confused look on his face.

"How do you work this thing?" He asked me as you walked inside.

"Well," you started, "it all depends on what you want to do." So then you went into explaining how to write on it, how to go on the internet, what you can do on the internet, and anything else that he wanted to know. By the time you had finished, it was already passed midnight.

"It's late...I should get to bed," you said. He looked sad.

"Oh. Ok..." he went towards the window to leave.

"Jack, wait.'' You grabbed his arm, making him stop.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You...you can stay here for the night...if you want to..."

"Really? You mean it?" His face lit up like a kid seeing the first snow fall of the year. You nodded. He smiled and hugged you tightly. You blushed slightly and hugged him back.

"Thanks," he said.

"Yep. It's no problem."

After that you got into bed with Jack getting in next to you. There wasn't much room, so you tried to make as much room for him as possible to be polite. But he didn't seem to want to space. Instead he wrapped an arm around you and held you close to him. You fell asleep together, staying close and not letting each other go.

**Well that's it. I have up to chapter 4 written actually so I'll get those up within the next 3 days but yeah hope that you liked it and I'll see you guys later! Thank you so much for wasting your time reading this horrid fic~  
**


	3. Sorry Guys!

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated like I said I would. Something happened with my computer and I lost just about everything, including what I had saved for this fic. So I'll just work on the update when I get chances at school and stuff and get it up to you guys as soon as I can. Sorry again!


	4. Chapter 3

**Yay! New chapter finally! So so so sorry it took so long, I just couldn't really find time to re-write this, so it took a while. But obviously I finished this part finally! Hopefully the next one will come out faster than this one did, but we'll see, right? Anyway, on with the update!**

Chapter 3

The next few weeks were such a blur. You and Jack spent time with each other every day. You guys would have do fun stuff like have snowball fights or go flying, and sometimes just do regular stuff like taking walks. You were outside with him so much that you ended up getting sick for a little while, but, even though you were worried that he might get sick and you told him not to, he still came to see you even while you were bed ridden. You and him had gotten closer, too. If anyone was able to see you two together, they would swear that you were dating by the way that you acted towards each other. Jack would never let go of you, whether he would be holding your hand or hugging you or anything, he was always right next to you. You guessed that it was just because not many people saw him, but it still just made you fall more for him. And after a while, after you had stopped hiding the feelings you had towards him, which seemed to be growing more and more each day, he had said that he had some feelings towards you as well, and once you both had said that, he had gotten more affectionate towards you. Whenever you weren't just hanging out outside or anything like that he would be kissing you and stuff like that. You didn't mind it at all though. It was a nice change to have attention from a boy, but it was still a shock that it was from Jack Frost. And even though you had only known him for a few weeks, you had completely fallen in love with knew that he knew you cared about him, but you were afraid to actually say the words "I love you". Afraid that, even though he told you that he had feelings towards you, that they were just faked. You knew that you were probably over thinking and imagining it, but you couldn't help it. Any guy that you had ever really tried to be with had just used you, so it wasn't easy for you to trust guys, but you seemed to just naturally be able to trust him. Then after a few more weeks of being with Jack, you needed to ask him something that had been on your mind for a few days.

So one day, while you and Jack were relaxing in your bed, you decided to ask him.

"Hey, Jack?" You asked.

"Hm?"

"Are we...are we going out?"

"I never really thought about it...but yeah, I guess that we are," he said with a smile on his face.

"Oh, cool. Yay," You said with a smile too.

"So, do you wanna go on a date then? Go see a movie maybe?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

So you got out of bed and he flew you over to the movie theatre. Since most people weren't able to see him you only had to buy one ticket, but you still got a large popcorn and drinks. It was funny to see the little kids freak out over seeing Jack there and their parents having no idea what they were talking about. But Jack was nice and said hi to them as you went into the movie. The two of you found seats in the back and relaxed, eating popcorn and having a good time. You just acted like you usually did with him, where you were either actually watching the movie or goofing off during it, and after a while you two ended up making out. Once it was done and you left the theatre it was already dark out. Jack walked you home, then he had to leave because he was supposed to go make it snow in a few places, but he would be back tomorrow.

After you got up the next morning, ate breakfast, did your normal routine, and went outside to find Jack leaning against your car, waiting for you. You smiled and ran over to him, hugging him and then giving him a quick kiss, which led to Jack kissing you some more, which quickly led to you two making out again.

"Well, well, well, look at the young love," You heard an unfamiliar voice say. You broke apart and looked to see a tall, slender man standing in front of you and Jack. This guy completely blended in with the shadows, and if it wasn't for his golden eyes you would barely know that he was there.

"Pitch..." You heard Jack say under his breath, with complete terror in his voice.

"It's lovely to see you again too, Jack. It seems that while I've been gone that you've found a love interest." the guy, Pitch, said.

"What does it matter to you?" Jack told him.

"Oh, it matters very much to me."

Then you felt something grainy wrap around your leg. You looked down to see something black around your ankle. You screamed as it pulled you to the ground and dragged you away from Jack.

"No! (y/n)!" Jack yelled and tried to grab at you, but you were already out of his reach. You felt the grainy substance wrap around your whole body, wrapping tightly and not leaving any room for you to be able to see anything once it got around your face. All you could see was the pitch darkness that it made. You could hear the two men talking, Jack yelling and him, Pitch laughing, but the words were muffled and you couldn't make out what they were saying. After a while the voices suddenly stopped and you felt the darkness start to take over your mind, leading you into a realm of nightmares and terror.

**Well that's it for now. Thanks for reading. I love reviews, let them be good or bad. I just appreciate that you took the time to read this :) Anyway, see you guys next time!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Yay new chapter! If it sucks, I honestly don't even remember what I wrote lol. But anyway I apologize now if it sucks but hopefully you'll enjoy it! Onto the chapter!  
**

Chapter 4

When you woke up, you were in a place that was completely unfamiliar to you. There was no light there, except for a small hole in the wall that let in some light from outside. It seemed that it was night, so you weren't sure how long you had been out. You looked around and found yourself in someone's bedroom, and sitting on their bed. You could only guess by how much darkness that was there that this was where Pitch lived, but you were still unsure. You got up and stared to look around, unsure of what to do. There was a closed door on the other side of the room, so you went over to it and found that it was unlocked, and opened it. You were just about to run out of there when you heard someone call your name. You looked out the door, and saw Jack running down a hallway towards you.

"Jack!" You said as he got to you and hugged you.

"(y/n)! I'm so glad that you're ok," he said and kissed you. You kissed him back, glad to see him. Although, something felt off as you kissed, but you didn't think about it. After a few minutes you and Jack had to break away for air, and he started to kiss your neck, moving down and slipping a hand up your shirt. This made you blush, since this was almost the exact opposite of what Jack usually treated you and it was making you a little uncomfortable. But you thought that maybe it was just because he was happy to see you, so you let it go for the moment. Jack kept going farther though, keeping his face hidden from you and kept doing different things from just kissing you to taking your shirt off and just basically stripping you and groping you and everything that he never really did.

"J-Jack...what are you doing?" You asked him when it was starting to get to be too much for you. He looked up at you.

"What do you mean? I'm just glad to see you," he said with a smile. Now that you really saw his face you saw that something was off. His eyes were a different colour. His eyes were supposed to be blue, but instead they were a golden colour, just like Pitch's.

"Y-you're not Jack..." You said and backed away as much as you could from him. He smirked and his appearance changed, revealing that it you were right about it not being Jack. It was actually Pitch.

"I'm surprised that it took you that long to figure it out. I would've thought that it would've taken you a lot less time to know that I wasn't really him. Oh well. Just shows you how well you really know Jack. But just because I'm not him doesn't mean that I'm gonna stop what I was doing."

Then Pitch continued to do that stuff to you, even though you fought back now. It eventually ended up to the point where he forced fun time and you didn't enjoy it at all. It hurt so badly and the pain didn't seem to go away, even after he had stopped. You laid there for what seemed like forever, wishing that the pain would stop. After a while you finally drifted off to sleep, hoping that when you woke up you would be in a better place.

When you woke up, the first thing that you noticed was that there was light there, so you knew that you weren't in Pitch's house anymore. You tried sitting up, but you were too sore to do so. You were still in pain from what Pitch had done, but you were also sore in your back like you had fallen through something. Looking around some more, you remembered Jack describing what the north pole looked like, and that's almost exactly what where you were looked like, so you guessed that that's where you were. Then you saw Jack sitting in a chair in the corner, looking down at the floor. You got scared, thinking that it might be Pitch, so you didn't say anything and kept pretending that you were still asleep. After a bit Jack walked over and sat on the edge of your bed and comfortingly stroked your hair. You opened your eyes slightly and immediately checked his eyes, seeing that they were blue, so you relaxed, knowing that it was the real Jack, and opened your eyes all the way and hugged him tightly, ignoring the pain that you felt when you moved. He seemed to be surprised by it, but hugged you back.

"Jack...I'm so glad to see that's it really you and not Pitch..." you said, refusing to let him go.

"(y/n), what happened? Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" He asked you. You then went and tried the best you could to explain what had happened. After that Jack just held you and comforted you until you started to feel better. Once you had calmed down you asked him how you had gotten there, and he explained that while he was figuring out how to get you back with the other guardians, something broke through the ceiling and it turned out to be you, and all he really saw was a little bit of black sand fly away as he caught you. Well, at least that kind of explained why your back hurt so badly. Then after that you and Jack just hugged each other and enjoyed the company of one another. Hours must have passed before you finally had to get up to get something to eat. You weren't that hungry, but Jack made you eat something, so you just had some toast. Once you were finished you and Jack walked back to his room and went back to bed. You got under the covers and Jack got under with you, but after a few minutes he said that he had to leave because he had a meeting with North and the others, so he kissed your forehead and got up and left, leaving you to fall asleep alone.

**Yeah that chapter sucked. But I hoped you liked it! Review, let me know what you think, and if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them!**

**Speaking of reviews, I had gotten one (i don't know if you wanted your name or anything broadcasted so I won't put it just in case you don't) asking me if a was a boy or a girl. Well, to answer your question, I am a...girl. Yeah, so now you all know my gender~ **

**Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this and I'll hopefully see you soon! Remember if you have suggestions on stuff you might want to happen in this story, I'm open to hearing and possibly including them! Bye for now!**


End file.
